Blood Promise
by Willow0Angel
Summary: Told from the view of Zero Kiriyu, set at Cross Academy. Zeki or Yuakme, I don't know yet. I added an OC, a figment from Zero's past, before Shizuka attacked his family. Rated somewhere around T. I'm not sure what this is about, I just started writing, and, here it is! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's my first chapter Vampire Knight fanfic. Sorry if it's not exactly working, my chapters all ran out of time. Like, the 90-day thingy? So I'm gonna try and sort it out.**

**Big thanks to Monochromatic Rainbows for the support on this story!**

**DISCLAIMER (Which counts for all the chapters) : Vampire Knight does not belong to me, nor does any of the characters or content.**

**Well, enjoy! MorllyberNo.1 signing out! Peace out, dudes!**

* * *

Zero Kiriyu watched Yuki Cross try and hold back the Day class students as the sun went down.

"Alright, that's enough!" she was shouting. "Its past curfew for all of you, so just go back to your dorms!" Yuki was trying, and she wasn't making any progress. Zero sighed, and dropped out of the tree beside Yuki. Yuki looked at Zero, looking both angry and relieved. The girls went silent for a minute, and then he could hear muttering throughout the crowd. Things like "Oh, no, not Zero again!" and "Why is HE here?" and "He always ruins everything!" He glared at the girl who said this last remark, and she fell silent.

"It's about time!" Yuki said behind him. "You're late again!"

"Shut up." Zero muttered so only she could hear. He turned to the crowd. "You all need to get back to your dorms! Right NOW!" he shouted.

Some girls ran from him, screaming. Yuki was doing her part, pushing the girls back, but at that moment, the Moon dormitory doors opened, revealing the Night class students.

The girls were blinded by the sight of them. Zero didn't see what was so special about them, those filthy, bloodsucking _vampires_. No kidding.

The Night class students all held one secret: they were all vampires. Creatures of the night, nocturnal beings that suck blood. Zero knew what it's like to be one of them. Not that anyone knew that, of course. Only four people that he knew of knew that he was a vampire: Hanabusa Aidoh and Kaname Kuran, both of the Night class, Headmaster Cross and Yuki. As long as nobody from the Day class knew that he was a vampire, he was safe. Actually, the Day class student's didn't even know that vampires existed. Which was good.

Keien Cross, the school's headmaster, had this silly notion that vampires could co-exist with humans. Zero didn't believe that. Vampires just aren't meant to get along with humans. That's just the natural order of things. But there was a new girl, about Kaname's age, that he recognized somehow…

Zero's head was thrown back into the present by Yuki, who grabbed his arm, whispering, "Zero, move! You're in the way!" He hastened to do as she said. He looked back at the new girl again. She had dark brown hair, with a bit of copper in it. She moved with such grace it looked like she was dancing…

And then he remembered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry some of the chapters are so short. Well, please review! :) Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took this long, but it's finally finished! Yama Kuran is my OC. AS you may have figured out, she's Kaname's sister. (And yes, she's a pureblood vampire, that's surprisingly always welcome in the Kiriyu household.) Twin sister, actually. Not identical, but pretty close. Enjoy!**

** I don't own Vampire Knight, as much as I may want to.**

_"When is Yama going to get here, Mother?" Ichiru Kiriyu asked his mother._

_ "I'm sure she'll be here any minute now, dear." Mother replied._

_ "Indeed." Father added. "It's only a few minutes to one o'clock, and she's never been late yet!"_

_ Everyone jumped as Zero Kiriyu cried from the window, "Look! She's here!"_

_ And indeed she was. A silver car was just pulling into the Kiriyu's driveway. Mother and Father smiled as Zero and Ichiru ran out to meet her._

_ Yama Kuran's stunning figure stepped out from the car and laughed as the twins laughed, overjoyed to see her._

_ "It's about time!" Father joked. "They've been asking when you'd arrive since lunch!"_

_ Yama smiled and looked down at the two boys. "You two haven't been pestering your parents, have you?" she asked, with a voice like silk, deep and full of love. The boys remained silent, until Zero tugged at Yama's jacket, and told her to come inside, out of the snow._

_ Yama brushed the snow out of her dark hair and followed them inside._

_ It was warm in the house, with the fire blazing and crackling merrily in the fireplace. There was food and drink on the table in the living room, with the usual blood tablets next to Yama's glass. Yama smiled to herself. She was the only vampire that was welcome in the Kiriyu household, as she was the one who saved them so long ago._

_The Kiriyu's, being vampire hunters for generations, usually despised vampires. But Yama was different to them. She was their savior._

_Yama broke a blood tablet into her glass as she sat down at the table. "So," she began. "How have you been holding up?"_

_As they were all talking merrily, catching up, the snow outside started falling more quickly and heavily. Before they knew it, it was almost a snowstorm!_

_Yama had noticed this and stood up. She said, "Well, I'd better be going."_

"_Are you sure you can't stay?" Ichiru asked._

"_Yes, little one." Yama ruffled his hair. "If I don't leave now, I might not get home until next year,, with this storm!"_

"_It was nice seeing you again." Zero smiled at Yama. "Will you come back soon?"_

"_Of course." She smiled at Zero. She then addressed them both. "Whenever you need me, I'll be here, okay?"_

"_Okay!" The twins said in unison._

_Yama stood up and shook hands with Mother and Father in turn. "You too." She said. "If you ever need anything, just give me a call."_

"_Thank you, but we're the ones who should say that to you!' Mother replied. "We are forever in your debt."_

"_Not at all!" Yama walked out of the house, gave one more wave, before getting into the silver car, reversing out of the driveway, and driving off into the night._

Zero's eyes grew wide as he stared at the girl walking out of the Moon dorms. She looked different, but he could sense it was definitely her. Why was she here? Here at Cross Academy? But why now? And where was her real body? So many questions that Zero wanted answered, but he couldn't ask now. He had to ask her privately.

He heard some girls behind him asking each other who the new girl were as well. Yuki gave a start next to him.

"Zero!" she hissed at him.

"What now?" Zero sighed.

"We're supposed to take the new Night class student to the Headmaster's office, remember?" she reminded him. "He wants to see her."

"Fine." Zero walked up to the new girl. "Headmaster Cross would like to see you in his office." He told her simply.

"That's fine." She replied with a voice like bells chiming. "Lead the way."

As the other Night class students made their way to the classrooms, the Day class students mad their way back to the Sun dorms. Zero was sure that the new girl recognised him.

"Hey, Zero?" Yuki muttered as they walked towards the Headmaster's office. "Do you know this girl?"

"I…" Zero began. "I'm not sure."

When they reached the Headmaster's office, they found Keien Cross sitting at his desk, reading some papers by candlelight, supported by the last bit of light the sun could offer. He looked up and smiled slightly as the three walked in.

"Thank you Zero, Yuki." He then addressed the girl with them. "Welcome to Cross Academy, Hana."

"Thank you, Headmaster." The girl replied. "This is a very charming school you run here."

"Why, thank you!" Keien broke into a wide smile. "Did Kaname introduce you to the rest of the Night class?"

"Yes, he did." The girls voice reminded Zero of… _her_. Her substitute's voice sounded similar.

Keien addressed Zero and Yuki again. "This is Hana Marie, the newest member of the Night class. Hana, these are my two children, Zero and Yuki."

"Children?" Hana laughed. "They don't exactly seem to act like it."

"For the last time, Headmaster," Zero began by slamming his fist on Keien's desk. "I am not your son! Even though I may have obligations to you, I don't remember ever agreeing to become your son!"

"You're certainly one for details, aren't you, Zero?" Keien frowned. "I apologise, Hana, for Zero's rude behaviour."

"Not at all!" Hana replied, smiling. Zero gave a start. He pictured Yama in Hana's face. Is it possible…?

Zero started walking out. "Screw this. I'm going on patrol." He heard Keien sigh loudly, before he slammed the door shut behind him.

He had made it out onto the grounds before he heard a noise behind him. He felt a vampiric presence near him. He was so confused and muddled, he didn't notice it until it was almost right next to him.

He whirled around, pulling the Bloody Rose out as he went, and pointed the barrel of the gun straight at Hana's chest.

**A/N: Well, that's that! :) Sorry if that's a bit rushed. I tried, anyway. Can anyone guess who "her" is? Hope you enjoyed it, R&amp;R please! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yep! It's here! (Finally…) Sorry it took so long; I've been busy writing TNW. But, it's here! So, enjoy!**

**Vampire Knight does not belong to me. And I doubt it ever will. :(**

…

The Bloody Rose was aimed perfectly at Hana's heart. Zero was on the verge of pulling the trigger when he realised who it was.

"Now, now, there's no need for that." She said quietly. Then she smiled. "Little one. You can tell who I am, right?"

"What are you doing here?" Zero demanded. "Whose body are you using?"

"Wow, a simple 'hello' before the questions would be nice, little one." Hana threw her hands up. "And here I was, thinking you'd actually be happy to see me." She sighed in mock disappointment. "Looks like time isn't an illusion after all."

"You're wrong." Zero put the gun away. "I'm just… confused. Would you answer my questions?"

"What I'm doing here? Well, I have lots of reasons."

"Which are?"

"Demanding as always, aren't you Zero? Well, I wanted to see you again. Since you've started living here on campus, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Any others?"

"And… well, I'll be honest. I have a strange feeling that something's about to happen."

Zero was startled. He decided not to go down that road for a while. "And whose body are you using?"

Hana chuckled. "An old friend. When my own body grew weak, she offered to let me use hers until mine grew strong again." She thought for a moment. "No, Hana almost begged me to use it."

"But why did you? Why not your own?"

"Like I said my body was weakened after… a certain incident."

"What incident?"

"You're unusually curious, though what would I know? Nothing you need to worry about, Zero. It's over and done, but I will tell you about it one day." Hana smiled, ending that discussion. "And where did you get that gun? Hang on… Keien gave it to you, didn't he? Lucky it doesn't work on humans. With your temper, everyone may be dead already!" She joked. "So. Any other questions you would like to ask me?"

"What kind of vampire is Hana?"

"An aristocrat. Hana has a way of communicating with the environment. And with water, for that matter."

"Like all those other vampires." Zero paused for a second. "Why aren't you in class right now?"

"My brother gave me leave so I could talk to you. Speaking of which, I should probably be getting back right about now." She turned and started walking away. "It was nice talking to you again." She waved over her shoulder, and walked back to her class.

Zero watched her walk away, and when he could see her no more, he sat down under a tree, thinking hard about what she had said. What incident had weakened her body? And what did she fear was going to happen here?

Still thinking about this, Zero soon fell asleep.

…

_Zero lay on the floor of his kitchen, covered in blood. His parents lay dead in front of him. Ichiru had escaped with Shizuka Hiou, the pureblood who had attacked them, the _vampire_ that Ichiru had taken a liking to, and helped to escape._

_His neck was burning. His neck was killing him. He was going to die too, he knew it._

_But another part of him knew that he would not die, but live a cursed life. He would live, but in the worst way possible. He had been bitten by a pureblood, and that left only option, as Shizuka had made sure that he would not die._

_He would become a vampire._

_Zero did not know how long he laid there before the front door blew off its hinges, and someone came running in. Ichiru? No, Ichiru wouldn't return. He couldn't._

_But it was Yama that came running into the room._

"_No!" she gasped. Then she caught sight of Zero breathing. "Zero!" she ran over to him. "Zero? Say something!"_

_But Zero couldn't speak. He could only look into her eyes and see the fear and worry in them._

_Yama gently picked him up and carried him outside to a waiting friend, and Zero didn't speak at all for a long time after that._

…

**A/N: Well, there you go! Sorry if it's a bit rushed towards the end, or too much speaking at the beginning, I'm working on it.**

**Once again, sorry if you were waiting for this. Like I said, I've been busy with TNW. Well, hope you liked it, please review, all that jazz.**

**Until next time, farewell. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated this for so long… I've had exams and school stuff and all that crap. But I'm doing my best, so just bear with me, 'kay? Thanks.**

**(FYI: I'm pretending like Rido never comes to the academy, or maybe this is somewhere in between, like a season 1.5? I'll think about it.)**

**And I was also waiting to see if anyone wanted me to keep this going, and I found someone:**

**A HUGE shout-out to ****Monochromatic Rainbows for all the wonderful support, it means a lot!**

…

Zero woke with a start. Someone was shaking him awake. Yuki. In the middle of the night. Great. He didn't get enough sleep as it was.

"Zero!" she was saying. "Zero! Wake up, dammit. We're supposed to be on patrol and you fall asleep? Unbelievable!"

"Enough, already." Zero mumbled. "I'm awake."

"Knucklehead! It's about time!"

Zero sighed and stood up. "Alright, alright." He then turned and walked away.

He thought hard about what Hana – or Yama – had said. Something was going to happen? Like what? After Shizuka (large anger flare) what more could possibly go wrong? Jeez. The worst things seemed to happen at the academy. I must be developing a reputation by now.

"Why all the doom and gloom, Zero?"

Zero turned, pulling the Bloody Rose out as he went. He half expected it to be Hana, but he hadn't sensed a vampire presence nearby.

But there was no-one there. The small clearing that he'd walked into was completely empty.

"Come one, you're so serious tonight."

Zero turned towards the voice. But there was nobody there either.

"Can't you see me?" I'm right here."

Zero lowered his gun. The voice seemed to be coming from all sides. And yet… it sounded strangely familiar…

"This is fun. Playing hide-and-seek, just like we always used to…" the voice sighed. "I miss it so much…"

Then Zero remembered.

…

_The blond-haired girl ran around, screaming with laughter._

"_Bet you can't catch me!" she laughed to the boy behind her._

"_I bet I can!" the white-haired boy called back, and began to run faster. They laughed and ran around, and the boy's twin joined in too. They were all having a wonderful time, playing together._

_And then it stopped._

"_Masa!" one of the boys shouted. "Stop, hold on!"_

_But the girl, Masa, didn't hear him in time. She ran into the leg of a man, who looked down at her with glee._

_He looked down at her with gleaming white fangs and bright red eyes._

_The man grabbed Masa and sank his fangs into her throat. She screamed and struggled, but to no avail. The vampire's eyes seemed to swirl with the blood he was taking._

"_Ichiru! Zero! Help!" Masa screamed. She was becoming weaker every second. Her eyes were becoming cloudy, and her struggles weakened, until only her uneven breathing kept her alive._

"_Masa!" Ichiru yelled. But the man just looked on, and, his thirst fulfilled for the moment, he disappeared, taking Masa with him._

"_Masa, no!" Ichiru yelled again. But there was no answer, only his brother's arm around his shoulders. "No." he said again, sobbing. He looked at Zero, who was crying too._

_There was no end to the grief those two felt from then on._

…

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait! I hope you like it, it's a little rushed, I know. Masa is Zero's and Ichiru's childhood friend (as you could probably tell) and she was taken by that man. Does she live, or does she die? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review, and thanks again to Monochromatic Rainbows for their support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Umm….. hi…. MorllyberNo.1 here.**

**Um, so, there's really no use in me apologising for the long wait, I seriously forgot about this…. Ahaha…**

**So. I am reeeeaaaaaally sorry that I haven't updated for so long, I had started the chapter but I didn't have the right motivation to finish it. But hey, what can ya do…**

**Well, a big thanks to I Am Being Of The Awesomeness (formerly Monochromatic Rainbows) for being the only reviewer! Yes, that is me asking you ALL TO REVIEW PWETTY PWEASE!**

**Well, peace out!**

* * *

"I do miss it," the girl spoke dreamily. "It was so fun. We all had so much fun together."

"Show yourself!" Zero demanded. He whirled around.

"I'm right here." the voice gave a laugh, high pitched, like bells. Zero turned around and before him was a silvery wisp. "My, you've grown so much, Zero."

Zero's eyes widened. "Masa?" he whispered.

The silver substance slowly began to shift, revealing the form of a beautiful girl, the same age as Zero. She had long hair that fell in waves to her hips, and bright yet sad eyes. "The very one. I'm sorry I did not return to you all those years ago."

Zero lowered the Bloody Rose. "What… what are you?" he asked, his voice barely audible, eyes still wide with shock.

"I am not a ghost or spirit." Masa sighed. "I am trapped. I am not alive, yet I am not dead."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was taken, all those years ago, I was bitten again and again. He was like you, a vampire turned by a pureblood that had not yet reached Level E. I am ashamed to say I became addicted to the feel of the venom. I was sick – a slave to him, young as I was. For a while he could do no wrong in my eyes.

"Then he bit me one too many times in a day for just a few seconds too long. I don't know what happened. One minute I was just sitting on my chair, letting him drink my blood and the next I was gone. Not human nor ghost nor spirit.

"I don't know what's happened to me." Masa finished. "But I need help. Please, Zero," she begged. "Help me."

Zero grabbed a fistful of his hair with his free hand. "I don't know how!" he growled. "I don't know what's going on!"

"Zero…" Masa reached out to him with a tiny, quivering hand. "Help…" Although she had grown so much over the years, Zero still saw the small, shy girl he had known. He reached out to meet her hand but his hand just fell through her. Masa's hand began shaking as she brought it up before her face and stared at it. Zero's hand fell and he looked at Masa's face. Small, silver tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"Zero!" Yuki's voice rang through the trees. "Zero! Where are you? Zero!" Zero looked in the direction of Yuki's voice and his eyes widened in fear. He looked back to Masa to see her backing away into the trees.

"I'll find a way to help you, Masa," Zero said to her. "I promise I will." And with that, Masa's form wavered and Zero saw the silvery wisp disappear into the trees.

"I believe in you, Zero," was the last thing he heard before Yuki came bounding through the trees.

"Zero! There you are!" Yuki came screeching to a halt and put her hands on her hips, pouting. "You just walk away and then there's this strange fog and then I felt so anxious all of a sudden…" Yuki trailed off and rubbed her arms. Zero stared at her in surprise. He hadn't noticed any fog. But he had been no focused on Masa, it wouldn't surprise him if he missed something. Yuki's babbling tone brought him back to the present. "... and then I got worried about you so I tried to find you! I swear I was walking in circles half the time!"

"Enough, Yuki," Zero halted her speech. "The fog's gone and we need to get back to work."

"Here ya go, rude as usual," he heard Yuki mumble. "And anyway, since when do you care about work?!"

"Since that new vampire came here," Zero said, before walking away, leaving Yuki bewildered behind him.


End file.
